


Between the old books

by targaryenwriter



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast)
Genre: Books, F/M, Innocent love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryenwriter/pseuds/targaryenwriter
Summary: Jon Snow has been living in the same house in Winterfel since he was born. He loved the library next to his house, and also its owner, Rhaella Targaryen. The library has been closed for long now, but one day walking he saw light again. His curiosity and his want to see Rhaella again and read something with her brought him to meet a special humang being, Daenerys Targaryen.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 39
Kudos: 87
Collections: Jonerys





	1. Welcome back

There has been a library next to Jon’s house since he remember; it was always full of people searching the ideal book for a present, or for a night alone. There was no need to pay for books, you just go, pick the one you want, leave a tip in the tips bottle if you wanted to, and then come back and change the book, or simply give the first one back and never come back, or simply never come back again. 

Winterfell was a beautiful place. During summer lots of people came here to the warm and fresh weather. Jon was born here, he spent here the whole year, and he could swear winters were rough but summers were beautiful, although he preferred winter. 

Jon, 18 years old now, has been all his life reading the books Rhaella picked up for him. He always left tips in the bottle, and sometimes he used to bring flowers with him for Rhaella’s daughter; he knew she has one, never met her though. But his favorite library has been closed since Rhaella’s husband died two years ago. She has been hill since then as Lyana (his mother) has told him. He has never again get to see Rhaella, nor movement in her old library.

His mother told him than Rhaella and his husband came here when he was three with their daughter. He remember her telling him that their daughter was ill for some years and then she was very delicate. He have never met her nor seen her around, but his mother said that she looks a lot like Rhaella. 

He was in his way to walk ghost (his beautiful wolf dog) in the park in front his house when he saw the light in the library on. He went to the showcase and tried to look inside but he saw nothing. He went to the park and spent the afternoon there with his dog and Ygritte, a girl he has met in his job at the ice cream shop, she was the one selling the ice creams while he was the one cooking them. Yes, he was in the counter selling ice creams for the whole summer when he went to the kitchen and made one special new one, it was so delicious that they changed roles and now he was the one doing ice creams and Ygritte was the one selling them, she was the daughter of the owner.

On his way back home, he saw again light in the library so he went there and knocked the door. No one answered, so he knocked again. He hoped to see Rhaella again, hug her and ask her how was her. Instead, a curly haired girl, with the skin of a chocolate color and big brown eyes opened the door and stood there in front of him. 

“Hi” he said with a shy smile “I am Jon”.

“Hi Jon, how can I help you? I am sorry to say we are closed” she responded kindly.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I just wanted to know, is there Rhaella here? You know… the previous owner of the library… I used to come here all the time and then she suddenly disappeared and I just wanted to say hi if she is back...” he said rapidly.

“Would you wait a moment, Jon?” the girl said laughing a bit. She opened the door wider for him to come in and then closed the door and went to the door next to the counter and disappeared through it.

“Jon” he heard the voice he knew for so long and spun around. There she was, his dearest Rhaella. She looked a bit older and tired. He mover towards her and wen they were close he hugged her like he hugged his mother so many times. 

Rhaella smiled at his reaction and hugged him back. “How have you been Jon? Still eager to read some old books?” she said kindly.

He responded with a nod and a wide smile and she leaded the way inside with Jon following her steps. When they entered the living room of what seemed to be Rhaella’s house they heard a hard crash, like crystals hitting the ground, and a little sound that perfectly could have been a cat purring. 

“Gods… Daenerys!” he heard Rhaella whispering. 

“What was that” he asked worriedly.

“Come Jon, I need to talk with you about something important… I need to ask you something” Rhaella answered worriedly.

They got themselves comfortable in the couch and Jon stayed silent staring her in form of respect for her to talk whatever she needed to.

“Look Jon, I know you since you were 3 years old, you have always been a kind-hearted boy, and very responsible with every book I have lend you, this is why I need to ask of you a great favor” She said linking her fingers on top of her legs.

Jon looked her wide eyed and nodded again for her to go on.

“I hope you know I have a daughter…” she said in a low voice, almost whispering a secret. “Her name is Daenerys, she is your age” (18) she smiled and took a deep breath to continue “the thing is, Jon, that I am ill, I have arthritis and the treatment didn’t go as planed, so I have very little time left until I will not be able to stand again” Jon shock his head in an attempt to not to cry, he couldn’t believe it, Rhaella was the best human being he has ever met, apart from his mother she was a second mother for him, the fact that she would be gradually loosing her vitality clouded him.

“This is why we have here with us Missandei, the girl who has opened the door for you” she said smiling making a move with her head signaling where Missandei was standing; Jon looked at her and she smiled, like if she knew him for a long time. He waved his hand saying hi to her with a smile.

“The thing is, as you should know like everyone around, that my daughter, Daenerys, hasn’t been in contact with humanity for a long time…” she said with a sad face “the thing I am about to tell you, are family secrets I hope you will guard good” she said changing her face to a serious one.

Jon nodded so she continued “First of all I need you to understand that my husband was a cruel man, I could not confront him most of the times, because he beat me and I passed” she said with her head down.

“I thought you where happy, my mother told me that you didn’t came out from the house because your daughter was ill” he said confused.

“Well, It is almost true” she said looking up at him “When my husband got bored of me, he started with Daenerys, she was 6 years old the first time he hit her…” he could see her struggling to contain her tears “I was locked down in the cellar so I couldn’t prevent it to happen” she closed her eyes.

“Is she alive?” he asked worriedly 

“Oh… she is, the crash we heard before, it was her, she is a bit… clumsy” she said shaking her head with a little smile, and they heard Missandei laughing a bit.

“And is she still ill?” Jon asked, concerned about Rhaellas daughter, who he hasn’t even meet yet.

“She has never been” Rhaella said almost ashamed. “She couldn’t go out of the house for long, because of the marks his father left on her, and when it wasn’t for the marks, it was just him locking her in the cellar” she said looking down to her hands again. “I ended up everything the day he tried to rape her, I called Rhaegar, my oldest son who lives in Essos” 

“So you have another son apart from Daenerys” Jon said confused

“I do, I have three children, Rheagar the oldes, Viserys and then there is Daenerys, my little treasure” she said with a lovely smile in her face.

“And so where are they?” asked Jon 

“Rheagar is 28 and he went to Essos when Daenerys was born, he couldn’t endure his father anymore, Viserys is 25 and he went to Dragonstone with his father, it break my heart to admit that when Aerys died Viserys took his role of crazy drunk man” she said with a sad face “and then there is Daenerys, she is 18, and she is a special being”

Jon was silent listening to her, but his mind was a thousand per hour. He nodded like an idiot for Rhaella to get to the point of everything. 

“In a short way, Rhaegar came back, we took legal actions against Aerys the same very day he tried to rape Daenerys, and so he was ordered to stay away from us and he went to live to Dragonstone where we own a big house, Viserys decided to go with him, he said he hated Daenerys and he will kill her for separating his family; I don’t think he ever understood that the one who broke the family was his father, and not his sister, and although it breaks my heart to confess this, I think he is as creepy as his father was, he always looked at Daenerys with the eyes of a predator” she said looking at Jon worried that he would run away, but he nodded like if he understood everything. “Aerys died last year, this is why we have come back here, I love this place, and I need Daenerys to have a normal life before I lost myself in my illness”

Jon then looked down to the floor remembering that his second mother was ill, tears threaten to fall from his eyes when suddenly they hear a big noise coming from the hall, and then a little “shit” in a low voice. Rhaella rolled her eyes and stood up, making a sing for Jon to follow her. 

When they arrived to the place where the noise came from, Jon could see a bundle of long silver messy hair covering a tiny body and trembling hands taking books from the floor and putting them all together. 

And the he heard it.

“sorry mother, I stepped on my feet and fell” Came the celestial voice behind the silver hair. Two tiny hands started to remove the hair from what it seemed was a face of a girl. Jon couldn’t keep himself from staring. 

When she stood up his eyes opened wide. There she was, skinny but curvy, with long silver hair, so long it seemed she has never cut it since she was born, plump lips and porcelain skin, with her checks red, she was trying to take all her hair together in a tail, failing the attempt. Rhaella went behind her and made her a simple braid, and so he saw it, her eyes. Blue, purple, gold… they looked at each other in the eye, and he could see the red color in her checks intensifying, but it could be the reflection of his own checks. She was beautiful.


	2. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting one another

“Daenerys, I have told you lots of times that you need to hold your hair out of your face, and don’t bring a tone of books with you” Said Rhaella breaking the spell between them “what was the noise I heard before? What have you break now?” she said looking directly at Daenerys.

“I… so… I was…” she rambled nervously.

Daenerys was an 18 years old special girl. She has never go to a school nor to high school, his father didn’t want her to mingle with other people, he wanted her for himself; but she was very smart due to all the books she has read and what her mother, brother and best friend Missandei have taught her. 

She was a bit of a dreamer and a fantasy girl since she was born, always smiling and so sweet and caring with every living being. That changed the day of her 6th birthday, when she stepped on her feet and fell in front of all the guests of her birthday (her father work employees and so on). When everyone went back home, Aerys went to Daenerys, she was smiling at him with some new books she had achieved as gifts to show him. When he stepped in front of him, he slapped her face that hard she passed. She woke up in her bed the next day, with a big head ache and hoping she has dreamed everything, but her check was still red.

After this, she tried to avoid being near her father, she feared him; but he always made her read for him every night. Every time she stepped on her feet and fall, or when her hands gave up and crushed something, her father slapped her; she was used to this, for her was normal, she thought she was the culprit for being clumsy. 

One day, at the age of 14, she was reading to her father as every night when she felt his hand in her thigh. She did not bother until the hand started to go up and under her dress, near to her cunt. When he reached her cunt and pinched it, she screamed terrified, and Rhaella came to the room hurriedly and watched the scene. 

That is when the divorce and restraining order started. Rhaella and Daenerys went to Essos, to Rhaegar’s, and Visserys went to Dragonstone with Aerys. They came back to Winterfel along the notice of Aerys death and a letter from Viserys telling them he was staying in Dragonstone; this letter also came with a murder threat over Daenerys of which she has no idea. 

So now Rhaella, who is ill with sclerosis and will end up in a wheel chair, Daenerys, who hasn’t been in contact with humanity in all her life, and Missandei, their assistant, and best friend, where back in Winterfel with the idea of opening the library back again, with Daenerys in charge.

The only gap they needed to fill was Daenery’s clumsiness.

CRASH

“sorry, sorry mother” she said running through the back door.

Jon smiled a bit, she was cute, how can someone be that clumsy? She seemed afraid of everything, and shy.

“So… Jon, that being is Daenerys, my daughter” said Rhaella, rolling back her eyes. “She has never been in contact with anyone who is not Missandei or a family member for so long, she gets a bit nervous, but I have to tell you that she use to fall, step on her feet, break things…” she said tangling her fingers in front of her like she used to do. 

“Sorry Rhaella, I don’t understand the point of telling me all this” responded Jon with a confused look. 

“Well… you have lived in Winterfell since you where born, I know your parents, and they know me and our family story, and you have been my best client for years…” she said looking him in the eye “I am ill Jon, and I need Daenerys on the head of this library, but she does not know how to be with another people, how to act polite… she is just curious and does a lot of questions that normal people don’t do without hesitate… she is clumsy and sometimes she is a mess…” she said rolling her eyes again, recalling all the times her daughter has ashamed herself trying to act normal.

“Jon, I need you to work in the library, to assist Daenerys and teach her how to work in the library, and… I need you to… to be her friend and take care of her… while I can’t” she said looking down.

“Rhaella I… don’t even know how to take care of myself, I don’t know if she would like me to be around…” he said embarrassed.

“Just go and meet her… she is in the back garden, probably near the pond, if you don’t see it clear, you can go back home and we will never talk about this again” she said smiling, as if she knew something he didn’t.

So Jon nodded once and walked to the back door. “Do you think it is a good idea? Daenerys would mess this, he would freak out” Missandei whispered to Rhaella.

“Daenerys is an intelligent woman, just a bit clumsy, but she is a world of her own, if he makes her talk a bit they will be great friends, he reads the same books she is interested in”,,, Said Rhaella confidently.

Jon stepped out through the back door and spotted Daenerys sitting next to the pond, with her knees to her chest and her long silver hair around her like a blanket, making herself look like a little fur ball.

“hi” said Jon in a low voice. He felt how she tensed under her hair. “sorry, I don’t want to bother you, my name is Jon, I know your mother for so long, I was always here reading books… well, not here, but in the library… I didn’t know there was a pond here, it’s beautiful” he said a bit rambling, he felt nervous.

She looked back slightly above her shoulder and saw him, she started to stand up when she accidentally (again) stepped on her hair, lost balance and fell back to the pond. But and strong hand held her hand and stretched her in the opposite direction turning her body around, she was in his arms instead of the pond.

They looked at each others eyes chocolate brown against golden violet, Jon felt like if the time stopped around, the water of the pond was frozen, the birds didn’t sing anymore and the wind stopped just to make a bubble involving them both, looking at each others eyes, her hand still in his. 

Suddenly she broke the bubble, with her checks red and looking down at their hands “so...sorry I… Thank...thank you… I just” she rambled so nervously.  
“Do not worry, I got you” he said giving her a tender smile which she reciprocated. 

“You stepped on the way of destiny” she said timidly, in a low voice “I should have fell to the pond, you have changed the way things should be” she explained in the very same low voice.

“Maybe the destiny sent me here to save you from having a flu” he answered smiling, she was one of her kind.

She looked at him with a curious face “Did you know that in this region there are some yellow toads that only with touching you barely, could kill you in about 4 minutes?” she said, again hiding herself in her long hair.

“I didn’t, but I know a place near that hides the greatest ecosystem of frogs and insects around” he said “would you like to see it?” he said searching for her face but only finding hair.

“I have never left this house” she said with a terrified voice “I don’t think I should leave” and then she stepped out of her hair, and looked at him in the eye, stopping everything around again “I am … my mother calls it clumsy… she would never let me out of the library” she said looking around the garden, “those flowers there” she signaled to her left “they always blossom at night, and they smell like anything I have ever smell” she said.

He looked to her left, in order to see the flowers she was talking about, but there were non. “I can’t see the flowers you are talking about” he said embarrassed

“During the day, they seem like just a simple creeper, but when the night comes, and the moons light illuminates the land, the flowers blossom giving a sweet but citric smell” she said looking where the flowers should blossom tonight “Cestrum nocturnum” she said turning to look at him again “would you like to see them?” she asked looking at him in the eye.

“I don’t thin your mother would let me stay at nigh, or even come here without a reason” he said shyly. 

“Would you like to see the flowers blossom?” she repeated the question. He understood then, he did not answer her question but evaded it with excuses. 

“Yes, I would” he answered confidently, intrigued by the being standing in front of him. He saw her smiling a bit then turned around like looking to the pond, searching something in between the bramble. 

“There” she said pointing to the creeper that was in the middle of the bramble. “you should wait for me in the other side of the wall, in that exact point, at midnight, not before” she said looking back at him.

“I will be there” he said looking curiously at her ant the memorizing the exact point of the street he should be at at midnight. Then he turned to leave her house.

“My name is Daenerys” she said when he was about to cross the back door to go to his. He turned and gave her a smile. 

In his way to the entrance door of her house, he told Rhaella that her daughter was very kind and he would come back tomorrow to be with her and have a look to the library. He had dinner with his mother and told her about Daenerys and what Rhaella has asked of him, she encouraged him to help them, as she knew Rhaella and Daenerys needed the help and her son was a good mannered man to take care of them both during Rhaellas illness. 

Once he ate his dinner and talked to his mom for a while, he went to his room and he laid down in his bed, waiting for the midnight to come, and thinking how he would leave his house without being noticed.


	3. holding hands

It was 11:45 and Jon was dressing himself with sports clothes and a sweatshirt of a music band he liked, “the direwolves”. He could feel his hands sweating, his mind running miles, will she be there? How could they met if he was outside her house? He looked at his clock and it was 11:51 so he opened his window and proceeded to go down the tree next to it.

He reached the floor with a little scratch on his check which he hadn’t noticed. 11:55 so he started walking fast to the exact point in the street Daenerys signaled from inside her garden. He was there at 11:59 but there was no one to be seen. 

00:00 No one to be seen

Suddenly he heard some movements between the plants, inside her house. He stood alert to hear. Then a noise like someone falling to the floor and then silence. He smiled at the image of clumsy Daenerys trying her best. Some noises were heard then, like a door opening, and then he saw, in the fence of her house, a door that was not a door but a part of the fence that could be opened opening. 

And there she was, fighting with her hair that was tangled in a branch, she seemed frustrated, so he took a step closer, taking her hair in his hand and disentangling it from the branch. They looked at each others eyes then, and again, the world stopped all around them. She looked at him as if she was surprised to see him there, and he smiled, glad to see her there. 

She was wearing black yoga pants and a big gray hoodie, her hair messy ad her checks red in her pale face. Big eyes looking at him curiously. 

She then talked with a low voice “you need to come with me through this” she pointed back.

Jon had a look behind her and all he could see was a little corridor full with brambles and wild plants, obviously no one has taken care of this side of the garden, maybe because of the existence of this door… he came back to reality and she was still looking at him. 

“Are you afraid of small places?” she asked as if she knew him and his reactions so well.

“when I was a child, they used to prank me all the time in school, one day an idiot called Ramsey locked my in one closet of the gym of the school and left me there until almost midnight when mother found me…” he said embarrassed, he didn’t even know how could he tell her things as personal as this, he didn’t even knew her “I haven’t been in small spaces since then” he said looking behind her again, to the so stretch corridor.

She held her hand high for him to take it, he looked at her hand and took it without hesitate “I won’t let you behind” she said then, reaching her eyes to his.

He took her hand and she turned to walk inside. He wasn’t moving so she stopped in her track and turned to look at him “don’t be afraid Jon, I would kill monsters for you” she said with a serious face, it was a song from the direwolves, he loved that song, he squeezed her hand and she turned once again and started to walk inside with him at her heels.

When the door in the fence was closed, they were in the darkness of the corridor inside the big plants. His hand was sweating, and his breathing was fast, as if he was scared. They hear a noise, it could be a bird flying out of the plants, or a cat walking through the same corridor they were in. He freaked out, he started trembling lightly and she felt it. She turned to look at him, and in the darkness, where he could see anything, he could see her violet gold eyes, staring back at his. She stood in her tip toes and brought her forehead to his, putting her hand in his neck.

He felt her warmth, it was a cold night, but she was warm. He closed his eyes, with his forehead touching hers, his breath followed hers, and when he was relaxed, he felt her stepping back, with her big eyes looking at him again. Then she took his hand, as if not bothered by the intimacy of the moment they ave shared, the breath they had shared, and walked once again forward.

He could see light now, signaling the end of the corridor inside the big plants. She then stepped out of the plants and looked back at him waiting for him to step out again. While he was stepping in her garden illuminated by the full moon, he only could see her, her skin was radiating moon glow, and her hair, he had it clear then, it was silver. 

They were in her garden, with the moon light, holding each others hand, and with the other hand she pointed to where the flowers should be. There they were, white flowers blooming with the moon light, just like her.

They walked closer, and the smell hit his nostrils. Sweet. Citric. Summer breeze. Winter night with hot chocolate. He closed his eyes, and his mind raced back and forth, jumping from one moment to other. Remembering what each moment felt like. 

A squeeze in his hand brought him back to her eyes. Curious eyes looking back at him with a shade of a smile in her face. He couldn’t think for himself, his hand was moving without him noticing, he was caressing her check with his free hand, and she moved her face closer to his hand, like a cat who wants to be touched. 

A light in her house startled them and broke the moment. He looked at her worriedly, but she smiled at him and started to run to the same place they have entered through, still holding hands. She stopped abruptly and he crushed against her back. She turned around, and he could smell her hair, was that lavender? No, not lavender, lavender and peonies?. No, just lavender and Daenerys mixed up. 

She looked at him with that curious face she used to put when she was analyzing something. She looked then at the plants, took them in hand reveling the little stretch corridor and then looked down to her feet, she was barefoot and her feet were dirty. He looked down following her eyes and saw it, she was barefoot, dirty, and maybe she has scratches in her soles. She looked back at him in the eyes and as if trying to guard the promise she made before in the tunnel, with their forehead touching, that she would never leave him, she turned squeezing his hand and started they way to the fence door. 

In the middle of the tunnel, he stopped and stretched her hand bringing her close to him, he then took her check again in his hand, and brought his forehead down to hers, closing his eyes. Their noses touching. He felt her free hand taking his waist. Then she stretched her neck and kissed his check. She opened her eyes and turned to open the door for him to leave. 

He was in the street, they were looking at each other, she made a sign with her hands, (she put her left hand in her right shoulder and slide it to her left shoulder) he smiled, as if she knew what was she telling him.

Then she closed the fence, disappearing from his view.


	4. ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I'm doing this notes here to explain some things.  
> First of all, English is not my mother language so I am sorry for the grammar mistakes or any mistake you will find in this story, I'm doing it on my own and it's not gonna change. I think you can understand what I am trying to communicate here in my stories even if there are some grammatical errors.
> 
> Now I'm gonna put some random information here about the story for you to understand well.  
> \- Daenery's life is been explained in the story, she has been always locked in her house without contact to other people who is not her family or friend Missandei, she has been reading and studying all on her own and with some help so she is very intelligent but she know nothing about the outside world, this involves fast food, groceries, and non healthy things such as alcohol or drugs...  
> \- Jon is a 18 y/o young boy living with his mother, he is in the football team of winterfell (wich it's supposed to be like a small town) he has ended his studies in the institute and is taking a gap year before doing the exam for the university.  
> \- Jon's friends Rob and Gendry are in the same situation he is in. 
> 
> And i think for now this is it. Enjoy the chapter :)

He woke up in his bed next morning, feeling it was all a dream, but there it was the scratch on his face… so yes, he climbed down the tree next to his window, he went through a little plant corridor. He held her face, he caressed her, he smelt her, and she kissed his check, so close to his mouth. 

He closed his eyes again, not wanting to forget any feeling, but a knock on his door disturbed him. It was his mother, telling him that Rhaella had called saying if he could go to her house, barely telling that Daenerys was feeling ill, but that she was in the library since 6 in the morning so if he wanted to come by and spend some time with her and maybe help her with the books.

He was showered and dressed in 15 minutes, which surprised his mother, he took two croissants and poured in a bottle some hot chocolate from his kitchen and left his house running to the library. 

When he arrived the door was opened but the poster said “closed”. He stepped inside and watched around, it was a low light. He then hear a cough, and went to where the noise came from. There she was, sitting in the floor, with some yoga pants, and a high neck sweater, her hair in a messy braid with some hairs out of it framing her face. She was barefoot, and there where next to her some big wool shocks. She was reading a book, a little zine it seemed. Not a book he has seen in the library that’s for sure. 

“Daenerys” he said in a low voice, and then she looked at him. Purple circles around her eyes, red nose and plump lips. “i’m sorry, it’s my fault, it was cold last night, you shouldn’t have been with me”

“Jon” she said. Was this her way of saying hello?. She continued reading. 

“What are you reading?” he asked

“Nothing” She said, putting the little zine behind her back. Of course they didn’t know each other but she surely was strange this morning. She has been there since 6 in the morning, it was 9. 

“My mom has told me you are ill so I have brought something to make you feel better” he said taking the croissants and the bottle with hot chocolate out of his backpack.

She looked at him with her curious eyes, big violet and gold crashing with his brown orbs. She looked down to the floor next to her, and he took the hint and sat next to her. He handed her a tissue, and a croissant, and opened the bottle and put it in the middle of them. Shit! He forgot to bring glasses to drink; he thought. 

“This are from my favorite bakery in here” he said pointing to the croissants.

“I have never been in a bakery, what does it smell like?” she asked and took a beat of her croissant. She looked surprised, maybe because those were the best croissants ever, he knew it. 

“It smells like recently made cookies” he said smiling tenderly and eating his croissant. “Try this” he said handing her the bottle “my mom use to do hot chocolate some mornings mostly when I’m ill or sad, we have been lucky today” 

“Are you ill?” she looked at him with her big eyes

“I am not” he said trying to reassure her.

“So are you sad?” she said then.

“No, I’m not. I guess mom just wanted to taste some hot chocolate, as it’s cold outside” he smiled at her.

She took a sip from it and her eyes opened widely. She sucked the chocolate in her lips, and took another sip. 

“I have never tried this drink” she said sipping again. He laughed. “We always drink tea, should I make you one one day?”

“I would like for you to make me a tea someday” he said smiling “would you like to have a look to the books?” he said looking to the library.

“Mom wants me to take care of the library, but I don’t know how to talk to people, I have never been with people” she said following his eyes, looking at the library her too.

“I won’t let you alone” he said, trying to be as reassuring as she was last night. “Would you like me to show you my favorite book?” he said standing up and giving his hand to help her stand.

She took his hand and he felt it was so cold. When she was about to stand up, he felt how she squeezed his hand and she lost balance. He took her by her waist and pulled closer, she was cold and pale. “Daenerys, are you ok?” he said to her ear, and felt how she started trembling. He took her in his arms and went inside her house.

Missandei told him where was her room “I told her to stay in bed, but she wanted to come down to the library alone, to read something” she said. He entered to her room, it was blue and violet walls, with hand painted flowers and climbing plants. A big window, covered by a curtain. She put her in her bed and covered her with a big furry blanket. 

Her eyes were closed and her hand was still holding his strongly, as for dear life. She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Jon, go to the library, take the paper I was reading, bring it to me, please” she seemed scared. He nodded once and did as she asked to. When he handled her the zine she put it under the pillows “thank you” she said, and closed her eyes again. 

“Daenerys” he said with a low voice, “I better go back to mine and let you rest, you can call me when you feel better and we could go to the library” he said with a worried face, squeezing her hand again. 

“Can you stay with me?” she said looking at him in the eye. She looked confident.

“yes” was his only answer and sat down on the floor next to her bed holding her hand. He took out a poetry book from his backpack and started to read for him.

“Can you read me something?” she said coughing a bit.

And so he started reading one of his favorites poem in life, it talked about green plants, birds singing and flowers blooming, and everything stopping abruptly with a shade of violet. She was asleep sooner than latter, with her hand in his. 

He stayed there for some hours, reading his book, Rhaella came to offer some food and juice, she took a look at Daenerys and went back out of her room. 

When Daenerys woke up again, he was still there. They smiled at each other and started talking about random things, getting to know the things the other like. 

Daenerys got to know that Jon loved to read romantic novels in which the vulnerable was not the woman, instead, the vulnerable was the man, and the woman was the one saving his life; he liked coffee without milk, caramel over chocolate in the icecream, favorite flavor strawberry, he has a dog, gosht, he went to the school here in winterfell, and his friends were the ones of his football team, but he has some other friends he didn’t hang out with, one of those as Ramsey, the one who locked him when he was a child. 

Jon got to know that Daenerys loved reading fantasy stories, with dragons, and women who ride those dragons, entire dynasties of women goddesses ruling with peace over the world. She didn’t know about pizza, chocolates of different flavors, Cheetos, doughnuts. As he knew, she has never been in contact with another people, but he told her what he knew by her mother, for her not to need to tell him and feel uncomfortable. Her only and best friend is Missandei, and with her she has tried ice cream, her favorite is yogurt. 

She got to admit that she had a secret that nor her other nor Missandei new. She has been receiving monthly, now for a year, in her window, the zine she was reading. It was like a poetry book, but not romantic, nor friendly, it was so scary, like murdering cases without solving, with graphic description of pain, and torture, and rape. She made him promise he wouldn’t tell anyone. But they promised each other that they would investigate where did this came from, or who was behind. (he knew her family story and didn’t want her innocence to end up in a bad way, this looked for him like a threat not a present).

“I need to go, I have football practice in the afternoon” he said suddenly at 2pm, standing up and loosing the grip in her hand.

“Would you come back?” she asked with a sleepy worried face.

“If you want me to, yes” he reassured her.

She looked uncertain, like if he was going to replace her for a good football match or something.

“Look, my practice is at 4pm, then I always go with my mates to the bakery I told you about, we take some smoothies, ice creams and talk for a while” he said “maybe one day you can come see my practice and hang out with us” he said, she looked panicked, and so he took her hand, sitting next to her in her bed. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave your side, and you could come with Missandei, but just when you are feeling better” he reassured her.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“For now, I could come here at 7pm and bring some food you have never taste, we could watch a film, or read something and then we could…”

he was interrupted by her “are you going to skip you date with your friends to come here?” she asked wide eyed.

“I will see my friends during the training and I really want to come and see you try some of my favorite foods in here, I will bring them, you just stay here until 7 pm and wait for me” he said standing up to leave.

During the training he talked to Rob and Gendry, his best friends, and told them about Daenerys, not very detailed but for them to understand that he was helping her and so on. They totally understood and also teased him about her, so when they end up their training, they went all together to the bakery, Jon bought two doughnuts one of pistachio and chocolate and the other strawberries and white chocolate, then he said bye to his friends and headed out to Davos pizzeria, he brought a mozzarella, tomato and olives pizza and went straight to the little store next to the library and bought some Cheetos. And then he headed to his house, leave the training clothes and told his mum about his plan, and went straight to Daenery’s.


	5. trying things

She was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water when the bell rang and scared her. She immediately knew who was in the other side of the door so went running to open it.

He had heard a rough noise, like a glass breaking in the floor when he rang the bell, then he heard a voice mumbling something, and then the door opened. There she was, Daenerys, with her long hair messy, a short pajamas and a big purple hoodie. He looked down at her feet to check if she was barefoot, he thought it was a mania of her, and he saw a bruise in her knee, she was bleeding, and yes, barefoot.

“Your knee is bleeding” he said taking a napkin from his pocket and going down on his knees, he cleansed the blood running down her knee and stood up taking the bag with the groceries in his hand. When he looked at her she had her hair down in her face but he could see she was flustered. 

They went to a room he didn’t knew in her house, there was a very big mattress a couch with a table, a big TV and a projector. He went to the table and put the bag there, and started to take out groceries. She closed the door and went to sit in the sofa, examining him. 

“Missandei help me set up this room when we came back here” she said simply “is a cinema room, I have many films there” she pointed to the TV, “with that” then she pointed to the projector “I see it in the wall” and she pointed to the wall, “but I prefer those” she finished pointing to some table games and then she entwined her fingers together, she looked shy, almost nervous.

“Do you want to watch a film now? Or should we try any of these?” he said pointing to the groceries. 

“I don’t know” she said a bit nervous, “It’s the first time I do this” she said embarrassed “I meant, it’s the first time I am with anyone that’s not me in this room” she said and looked down at her hands.

“Not even Missandei?” asked Jon a bit shocked

“Not even Missandei” she answered simply.

“Why me?” he asked trying to look in her eyes.

She looked at him then, violet golden eyes crashing into chocolate brown ones, the world stopped to him, just the same as the first time, and the second.

“Because when I look at you in the eyes everything seem to be stop around, and I can only see you” she whispered, her checks burning. 

He smiled at her, took her hand in his, squeezed it and brought it to his mouth to plant a kiss. She smiled tenderly and her eyes went directly to the groceries in the table. 

He has discovered while talking to her earlier, that she is very intelligent, she knew about any topic he could imagine, always responded right. She was an empowered woman with such strong ideas… but she also was clumsy Daenerys, she has never been out there, she has been hidden all her life. Sure Missandei has taught her some things about social life, but everything she knows is because she has read it. Rhaella didn’t want to leave any trail of Daenerys, she didn’t want him to know about her, she didn’t trust him.

He saw her still looking through the groceries in the table, her face of curiosity made him laugh a bit, “go on, try something” he said encouraging her.

She looked uncertain, like if she didn’t know what to try on first, so he took the lead and opened the pizza box, it was a tomato mozzarella and olive pizza, light one, next time they will try on the pepperoni one. He took a triangle and gave it to her. She took it and smelled it. He took one for him, and ate the tip, she copied his movements and tried it. 

Her face said it all. So he opened the Cheetos for her to try. Then some licorice. A cookies and cream smoothie. The doughnuts. Flavored water. 

She tried a bit of everything and was amazed. Her curious face made him laugh more than once. He could see that she was feeling comfortable with him because she extended her legs putting her feet in his legs, and for his surprise, she was warm again. She started to try things mixed, doughnuts with pizza, Cheetos in the smoothie, like if it was a common thing to do. She made him try some of the best mixes she did, he didn’t have the heart to tell her what a horror of mixes she was doing. 

They were exhausted, each one of them in each of the sides of the sofa, with their legs tangled together. They were watching a movie, but he couldn’t help and look at her every now and then, she was ethereal with the light of the projector illuminating her pale skin and her silver hair, he started to think about how would her hair feel like around him. 

When the film ended, it was 11pm and Jon started to move to tidy up everything and leave to his house. She looked at him wide eyed when she saw him standing up. 

“I probably should go home now” he said smiling like an idiot, “we can chat if you give me your number”.

“I don’t know my number” she answered rapidly.

“Your phone number” he said trying to dissipate her doubts.

“I don’t have a phone” she said looking at him with big puppy eyes “But I want to chat with you, maybe Missandei can lend me hers” she smiled at him.

He wrote down his number in a napkin and gave it to her. When she took it their hands touched, and before they parted she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, then leave it. He then sat next to her in the couch and looked at her tenderly, he got closer to her, and took her in a hug, which she reciprocated. 

Her hair was everywhere, her arms around his torso and her head in his chest. His arms around her head, wrapping her whole body in his arms. He caressed her hair, so much more than what he has imagined. They parted from their embrace and stayed close looking in each others eyes, then she did it again, she put her forehead against his and closed her eyes, he closed them too. Whe they opened their eyes again, he got closer to her and kissed her check, just as she did last night. The he stood up and without saying a word, went to the door, when he looked back, she did the same sign she did when he parted last night, and with that he went to his home.   
Daenerys told Missandei about Jon’s number and asked her if she could lend her her phone. She told her to tell her mum, so the both of them went to talk to Rhaella. The three of them decided to buy a phone for Daenerys, just for her to talk with Jon, and to have her mother’s and Missandeis number, and no more. Tonight she would use Missandei’s, so the two girls were in the kitchen having a cup of tea and Missandei was teaching Daenerys about the phone.

They registered Jon’s number and started the chat, Missandei saw Daenerys knew how to solve her doubts alone so she went to her room and left her there alone with the phone. She opened the chat and 

\- Jon, It’s Daenerys. This is Missandei’s phone.

He answered immediately.

\+ Daenerys, I was waiting for you.

She was “writing” for almost five minutes.

\- where do I have to go?

\+ Nowhere :’’) I was just waiting for your message. Is your belly good after everything you have tried?

\- It is good.

He knew it was the first time she used a chat, and that was why she was slow in writing so he sent her a photo of himself in the mirror with his pajamas on and messy curly hair, wet from the showerer.

+photo

-You should dry your hair or you will get a flu.

+Do not worry about me, I am from the north.

She was online for about 20 minutes without typing, suddenly a photo appeared on his screen, silver hair covering her tiny face, but he could see her smiling at the camera, surely the photo was taken by Missandei, because her two arms were down, so it was not a selfie. She was cute, she looked shy, her hair was messy and all around her, covering her body and almost her face.

-photo

+You look beautiful.

-Liar.

+Right, I can’t see your face, but I know you are beautiful, and your hair looks great. 

-You are beautiful too.

+Boys are not called beautiful nowadays, it’s more a girly thing

-And what do I call a boy when I think is beautiful?

+I can’t tell you everything :P 

-Would you come tomorrow?

+I will

-What time?

+anytime you want me to

-I have breakfast at 8, I would show you what I like, as you did.

+I’ll be there

She did not answer anymore, he thought that for her that was the end of the conversation so he typed one last thing.

+Good night Daenerys.


	6. ice cream

It was 6am when she woke up, she went down to look at the sunrise sitting in the wooden bench next to the pond. At 6.30am she went to the kitchen to start preparing the breakfast for Jon, she took all the exotic fruits from Dragonstone, fruits that couldn’t be found here nor in any other state out of Dragonstone. She made some waffles with her mother’s recipe, and poured some glass sugar in them. She made two different juices, orange carrot and kiwi, and orange kale and lime, both of them her favorites. 

When she finished preparing everything, it was 7.45 so Jon will be coming in 15 minutes, she went up to her room and dressed with jeans and a black t-shirt, she was barefoot as she used to. 

8.00am she was sitting next to her door waiting for Jon.

8.30am Missandei appeared and told her that Jon has left a message an hour ago, telling her that he wasn’t feeling right, he was ill, and that he should have dry his hair last night. He said that he would come latter if he was feeling better.

He stood up and went running to the kitchen, she stepped in her feet and fell to the floor, huffed and stood up. Missandei following her lead laughing a bit. She put everything in a basket and went straight to the door again with the basket in hand. 

“Where are you going Daenerys?” asked her mother from the stairs.

She tensed up and spun around. “Mother, Jon is ill” she said simply.

“And what are you going to do?” Rhaella asked

“I was ill yesterday, and he brought me food. He is ill now, we were going to meet for breakfast, so I thought I could bring him like he did” she said looking down at her feet.

“You are barefoot, you can’t go anywhere barefoot” her mother answered with a smile in her face. She walked down all the stairs and took a pair of sneakers from a board, and handed them to Daenerys “and where are heading to? Do you know where he lives?” 

“He lives next to the library” she said seriously.

“Daenerys, next to the library are loads of houses” Rhaella said with a sad face “are you sure you are ready for going out?”

“I don’t know, but I want to bring him breakfast” she said.

“Missandei will walk you to his door” said Rhaella sighing. She knew her daughter would want to leave one day, but didn’t expect this soon. 

Daenerys smiled and put the sneakers on her feet, then stood up and turned to Missandei, both of them smiling. It was special for Missandei to be the one who walked Daenerys out of this crazy life her parents have put her in. When she opened the door, the light of the day hit her, and the noise of the street startled her. She tensed, and trembled a bit, but felt a hand holding hers, it was Missandei smiling at her.

“Daenerys wait” it was Rhaella “take this” she said giving her a little bag with something inside “I suppose Jon can help you put it on” It was a phone for her. 

“go on” she encouraged her.

They went on and were in the street now, Daenerys looked everything curiously, just as she watched it through the windows, but a bit noisier. 

Missandei took the lead to Jon’s house, it was a 5 minute walk. Daenerys followed close to her friend with the big basket in her hands. When they arrived they rang the bell and waited, they looked at each other, and Missandei smiled at her.

“you have done it, your first walk in the streets of winterfel, we should talk about it when you come back home” she said

“Missandei, how could I go back alone?” 

“You just need to follow back the steps we have done, or you can call me with your phone and I will come pick you up” 

The door suddenly opened, and there was Lyanna Stark there smiling at them. 

“Hi, is Jon home?” said Missandei.

“Hello, yes he is in his room, he is not feeling good” she answered looking wide eyed to daenerys.

“I am Missandei, I am helping Rhaella with the house and everything, and this is Daenerys” she said pointing to Daenerys.

Lyanna looked at her, she was tiny, with her hair messy as always covering her body and face as much as she managed to hide behind it. She was shy, and nervous. 

“Sure, I know who you two are, how has Rhaella been? Would it be ok if I go someday to visit her?” she said

“I think she would love to see you again, she has told me lots of things from the time she was living here, I know you are great friends” said Missandei kindly “so, Daenerys wanted to see Jon, she has come all the way here to have breakfast with him if it’s ok” 

Daenerys looked at Lyanna, and smiled a bit showing her the basket in her hand.

“Of course, come in Daenerys, I will lead you to his dorm, this smells spectacular” said Lyanna with a kind smile.

“Thank you” was heard from Daenerys, almost a whisper.

They said goodbye to Missandei and Daenerys was alone with Lyanna. She smiled at her.

“It is nice to meet you Daenerys, I met you when you were a little baby, I haven’t seen you since then” she said.

Daenerys looked at her, and saw in her eyes that she was sincere. “My parents didn’t let my out of the house, mother say I am in danger as long as Viserys is nowhere to be seen” she said simply, sincerely.

Lyanna nodded, knowing well the story of their family. “come, follow me” and she started walking up the stairs to a room with a closed door. Lyanna knocked in the door and said “I hope you listened to me when I told you to tidy up your room Jon” laughing a bit. 

“mom, I’m feeling like a shit, please” they heard from the corridor. Daenerys had a worried face.

“you have a visit” Lyanna said simply, and then the door opened to reveal a messy haired Jon, with the nose red and swollen eyes.

He looked at his mother with a questioning look, and when she stepped to the side Daenerys was there with a wide smile mixed with a worried face and a big basket in her hands. They were looking at each other’s eyes without talking, so Lyanna stepped back and went downstairs without saying a word. 

“Have you come all the way here?” said Jon perplexed.

“Missandei came with me, I brought breakfast” she said looking at him and then behind him to his room with that curious look of hers. 

Jon stepped to the side for her to come in, when she came in she was looking at every detail in his room. It was messy, clothes in the floor, papers and books from the institute all thrown in the table, some books in a shelf. 

“Have you get out of your house for the first time in years just to come to bring me breakfast?” he asked a bit shocked by her being in his room.

She was still looking through his room, as if searching for something specific. She turned around then and nodded in answer to his question, as if what she has done was nothing for her, almost 15 years locked down and now here she was, in his room, because he couldn’t come to her, she has come to him. 

“How has it been, being in the street?” he asked wanting to know how she felt.

“Just for five minutes, I walked here next to Missandei, looking down to the floor, It was noisy, but just the same I see from my window” she stated simply.

“Would you like to go with me sometime to look around winterfel?”he asked hopeful she would like to know his favorite places.

She didn’t answer. She looked uncertain.

“I wouldn’t let your side” he reassured her.

“I would like to see Winterfell with you” she said with a serious face. He realized the she was serious, something was troubling her.

He sat down in the sofa he has in his room, and motioned for her to sit down too. She went there with the basket in hand, sat down and lend him the basket. He started taking things out, looking at the rare fruits she has brought. She then opened the box with the waffles, that really smelled great, then she took one of the exotic fruits, opened and took a bit of it and put it in the waffle, and handed it to him. 

He took it from her hand, it looked different than any fruit he has eaten, it was brown and like jelly. She was looking at him expectantly, so he took a bite. It was delicious, like chocolate, but a bit citric. She then handled him another rare fruit, he took a bit, it was sweet, like strawberries with loads of sugar. He thought for a moment what an idiot he is, she is bringing him fruits and he brought her pizza, doughnuts and shit food. 

“I loved the pizza and the Cheetos” she said, as if she has read his mind. He looked at her shocked, but just smiled at her and continued eating her goodies.

They stayed in the sofa, talking about little nothings all the morning, they configure her phone, put on it Missandei’s and his number, they took a photo of both of them and put it as the wallpaper. She choose the ringtone, and the color of the theme, and he gave her some tips she learned fast enough. 

A knock on the door disturbed them, it was Jon’s mother, telling them she has talked with Rhaella and Daenerys was staying for lunch, they had soup, due to Jon’s flu. They came down and had lunch together the three of them, talking about something and nothing, Daenerys got to know some things about Jon’s father, who died when he was 6. She also got to know that Lyanna is a nurse, and that today she was working in the night shift, so Daenerys offered herself to take care of Jon; they agreed on it and Lyanna talked to Rhaella about it, she was ok with Daenerys staying there at night.

So they stayed all the afternoon watching Dark, a series Jon wanted to start. They drifted off to sleep in the mid afternoon, so when the night came they were wide awake. Jon took his phone to look if he has any message from Rob or Gen; he hasn’t. But he has a message from Missandei

“Hey Jon, It’s Missandei. I’m writing to you to make sure you take care of her. Don’t get scared, I think she likes you, but she has never had a relationship with any human before so be gentle. Just try and let her be herself. See you two tomorrow”

Jon read it and left his phone on the bed table and turned to see Daenerys reading on something. 

“what are you reading?” he said and saw how she closed it and put it in her purse.

“It’s nothing” she said nervously and started to look around in his room examining it again.

“are you hungry?” he asked and as a response she looked at him in the eye, it was a form of hers to communicate, looking right in the eyes, he hoped she couldn’t communicate with everyone this way, it surely was something new and special for him. “It’s 11pm, would you like me to go buy some icecream in a place near here?”

“We can go together” she said rapidly.

“you want to go out?” he said shocked, and again she simply looked at him in the eye, so he took his trainers and a raincoat for her. They were ready to go out, but she clearly was troubled when they reached the entrance door. He turned around to look at her, stood closer to her and put his forehead to hers, there it was again, that sensation of everything around them stopping, their hands touched each other, linking their fingers, so he broke the connection between their foreheads and kissed her check, a bit near her mouth. She opened her eyes then and nodded once. 

They were walking hand in hand to the ice cream shop. He was pointing for her to look thing he liked in the road to buy ice creams. She seemed amazed and also scared, she was holding his hand with quite the force, and he was caressing her hand for her to relax.

When they got near the shop which was still open but near to closing, he looked at her and find she was looking everything with wide eyes, just like a child. He smiled at her curious face to which he has got used to, and squeezed her hand for her to look at him, and they smiled to each other. 

“Hey you bastard boy” the voice came from behind them, Jon, knowing it was directed to him, turned around to see Ramsey and Daario there looking at them. Daenerys turned around just examining Jon’s face, then looked at the boys, and they looked back at her shocked. They really thought she was beautiful.

“What is a girl like you doing with a bastard like him you beautiful gem?” Ramsey said looking straight to Daenery’s eyes. She did not answer, just looked at him in the eyes.

“So Jon, you needed a mute girlfriend for her to not complaint about your lack of experience?” Said Daario and they both started to laugh. 

Daenerys looked at Jon then, he seemed ashamed, but of what?. She couldn’t understand what was happening, weren’t they friends? So she squeezed Jon’s hand.

“Leave us be Ramsey” said Jon looking angry.

“Maybe she does prefer spending time with us than with you” said Daario with a grin “loose her hand Bastard, and let her come with us, or I will break your nose again” 

Daenerys felt how Jon squeezed her hand with anger, so she placed her other hand to his shoulder, to make him look at her, they stuck there looking at each other’s eyes, it was like telling her everything he has been through without talking, she nodded once and brought her forehead to his in understanding, then she turned back to the boys.

“Rymey and Nario, my name is Daenerys, I’m new in town that’s why you haven’t seen me before” she said leaving Jon’s hand and intertwining her fingers in front of her “I don’t want to spend time with you two, if that would be the case, I will tell you” she continued firmly, Jon looked at her, amazed by her strength. 

Ramsey took a step closer to them, and pushed herd Jon to the side, then Daario reached Daenerys, and caressed her hair whispering things Jon could not hear. 

“Come on Ramsey, let us go” said Jon worried that the first walk of Daenerys would end up wrong.

“No” said Daenerys, and all them looked at her, she looked scared, but angry, her hair was messy around her as if it has its own life, her violet eyes where now a deep purple, Jon went to her side and she took his hand in hers with fierce. She looked at Daario and Ramsey deep in the eye, examining them, Jon saw her, but couldn’t decipher what she was thinking. 

“Look blondie, come with us, let this bastard be, we will have fun together” said Daario

“I was having fun before you arrived” answered Daenerys defiantly 

“Ok. That’s it” said Ramsey and he went straight to punch Jon in the face. Daenerys took a step forward and stood in front of Jon, ready to take the hit for him, but a strong arm pushed her gently apart and punched Ramsey right on the face. He felt to the floor, and Jon took his hand with the other one. Daenerys went to Jon and Daario to Ramsey, who went running in the darkness, probably to find Ramsey’s step brother to come and punch Jon. 

Once alone, Daenerys looked at Jon’s hand, she had tears in her eyes, so he took her face with his right hand and caressed her tears out of her face. She looked at him then, and without a word, she hugged him close. He hugged her back, with force, he felt she was trembling, he broke the hug and looked at her in the eyes, then without hesitate, he kissed her in the lips. 

It was a peck, a little kiss, lips touching lips. But it made the world stop around them, with more intensity than when they put their foreheads together. He then remembered Missandei’s text and broke the kiss, looked at her in the eyes without saying a word, took her hand in his smiling and turned to enter to buy an ice cream as if nothing has happened.


	7. i thought you wanted to kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the timing. I'm back and hope to finish this story and the other kimilia one soon. thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Ollie, the boy working in the ice cream shop, about 15 years old, was amazed by Daenerys. Jon could bet he has never seen an exotic beauty as she was. At his lose of words, Pop, the boss of the shop, came out and welcomed Jon, as they are old friends. Jon has worked there when he was younger. 

Daenerys was mesmerized looking at the ice creams flavors. She really didn’t know which to pick, so Pop offered her a spoon of three different flavors she picked to taste. Mint, which made her mouth turn up in surprise and then down in disgust. Cloud, which was blue and pink and the sweet flavor made her smile. Blueberry, a flavor she had never tasted, night blue almost purple. She picked blueberry. 

They went back to Jon’s hand in hand. They took a longer way back, through the forest that was behind their houses, in order to avoid Ramsey and his team. The full moon was high in the sky, barely illuminating the way through the trees. Daenerys hand was still holding Jon’s, with less strength now, and they took glances of the other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. 

Jon stopped then, making Daenerys stop too. He looked at her, the moon light illuminated her hips down long hair and her eyes looked light violet, he thought then that they might change their color depending on her mood. She was looking at her feet, and she looked uncomfortable. 

“They called me bastard boy because I haven’t got a dad” he said still looking at her, examining her movements.

“I know what a bastard is” she answered while moving her feet.

“I felt embarrassed once, then I stopped listening to them, because in fact, I have a dad, he is dead, but he is my dad” he said, more to reassure himself than Daenerys.

Daenerys then released his hand and bent down and started removing her shoes. Jon looked at her absent minded, as if what she was doing was normal, he saw her ethereal in this light, could not stop himself to bent down to her and caress her arm. She looked at him in the eye then, and he felt everything inside him moving. 

“you will get cold without your shoes” he said

“they prevent me from feeling the earth moving under me” she answered seriously 

So he took off his shoes and stood up with them in one hand, and stretched the other hand, for Daenerys to stand up and take it. 

They walked like that, until they reached Jon’s back garden. They entered in his house hand in hand, and they went straight to the bathroom to wash their feet. They did it with water splashes and laughs and then went straight to Jon’s room. 

Once alone there, he closed the door and turned to look at her. She was looking at her now clean feet again, she looked nervous. 

“Are you ok? Do you wanna go back home?” he said in a low voice, hoping she will not hear and will stay here with him.

“Do you want me to go?” she asked now looking at him in the eye.

“No” he answered simply and stepped closer to her. Once he was in front of her, one step separating one from another, he simply said “It has been intense our walk, and I am sorry for Ramsey, we should have stayed here and” he was cut by her closing the distance between them and hugging him so so close. He could smell her, has he ever known this smell? No, it was moonlight and forest, coffee and vanilla, river water and fresh. 

When she broke the embrace she looked at him, and he looked at her. After some seconds, her face turned down, and she looked disappointed. She turned around looking for her things in a hurry to go out of that room but he took her by her arm.

“What happen?” he said with a calm tone.

“Earlier when I hugged you, you kissed me” she said and looked at him then, her face was red “I thought you wanted to kiss me” said looking down.

“I do” he responded simply.

“I have never been kissed before” she admitted shyly 

He approached closer then and caressed her hand with his. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. He smiled at her and approached even closer. With his other hand he caressed her now flustered check. Then she came even closer to him, their bodies together like one. Her nose against his, then her forehead landed on his forehead, and there it was again, that feeling of being the only ones moving around, time stopped, everything else frozen, just the two of them. He tilted his head a bit, and kissed her again, holding her hand with one of his and her check with the other. 

It was another peck, when they broke it she was the one to smile tenderly, then she approached again and pecked his mouth again, and again, and again.

In the fourth peck she gave him, he took her bottom lip with his lips and caressed it with his tongue. She made a little noise of surprise at this, he could swear it was a low moan. And he did it again, he caressed her lips with his tongue. He released her hand and took her waist in a fair exchange. At this, she put her hands in his neck, lacing her fingers in his dark silky unruly curls. The she got bolder and moved her tongue to make contact with his lips, but there where no lips there, it was his tongue which collided with hers, and he heard a moan then, or was it his own?


	8. when we first met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the delay, next is coming soon. ;P

They kissed each other for a while, exploring clumsily every possibility they had. Then when the kiss was broken, she shyly put her face to his neck, gave a little kiss there, inhaled deeply and hugged him so so tightly. He could feel she was almost trembling so he curled his arms around her waist and hugged her as tightly. 

He lift her in the embrace and went with her to the bed, he sat down and she molded into his lap as if they were just one body. He lay down back in bed and she was just on top of him, her face in his neck, her eyelashes brushing his skin making him shiver. They lay there, moving barely, just to get comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, when Jon opened his eyes, he was alone in his bed, her basked with food wasn’t there, no signs of her anywhere. It was all a dream, of course, he thought. Except from her scent in his bed, that was strangely real.

When he woke up and took his phone, he saw some messages. 

Daenerys: Jon, I came back home early, I need to study some lessons. 

It feels like an excuse, he thought, how can she leave that early without him noticing, and that study lessons thing? Was something wrong? His mind was thinking 100 per hour, at least, it was not a dream, he has kissed her, she has kissed him.

Missandei: She’s home safe, what’s happened? 

He then send a response to Missandei, telling her he does not know what happened and to call him when she could. The he sent another text to Daenerys “Is everything allright? Can we meet later today?”. And he waited one hour, two, and she was off line. And then Missandei called.

“Hi Missandei”

“Hi Jon, sorry for the delay, I was helping Rhaella”

They talked for a bit, Jon told her everything that happened, he was worried that the confrontation with Ramsey had scared her, but Missandei reassured him, she is not a girl who gets scared by a fool. Then he told her about the kisses and the intensity of what he feels with her around, and so Missandei told him about Daenery’s past a bit, why she was locked down, how her brother was a bit of a psycho about her. When the conversation ended, Jon felt the urge to be with her again and hug her close, protect her from the world.

Daenerys was locked in her room when he hard Missandei coming in, she closed the book she was reading and put some papers on top in order to hide it, with this move, a little zine fell to the floor, and she took it faster than she could and hide it in a drawer. 

“What are you reading Dany?” Said Missandei in a friendly tone.

“Nothing” she responded simply, looking down to her feet.

“I am your best friend, if you need to know something, about anything, you can count on me, and I will tell you all my knowledge about it” she said trying to reassure her and to get to know what was troubling her.

“We kissed” she blurted out

“I know, Jon called me, he was worried about the way you left” she answered, adding simplicity to the moment. “look Dany, tell me your worries and I will try to solve them all” 

“I have been reading about being with a man” she said, still looking down “I kind of know what it is because of Vis, but I don’t know if that’s allright” 

“NO” Missandei said in a defeated way “No Dany, you know about Viserys perverted mind, that is not it, this you have with Jon is about feelings, how do you feel when you are with him?”

“Safe” she said simply, and looked straight into her friends eyes

“Good, now come with me, we need to read some things” And with this, the two girls went to Missandeis room and stayed there all day until 8 in the afternoon, giggling, reading things, learning things, talking about everything and nothing. They were just talking about Missandeis first time with a man, his name is Grey, she still talks with him often, but he lives far away from here. Then Rhaella entered to Missandei’s room without knocking, and looked at them in awe. Then Daenerys stood up and went back to her room to change clothes and call Jon. Misandei was alone with Rahella, smiling at each other.

“Is it about him?” said Rhaella.

“It is” Missandei simply responded and smiled.

Daenerys was in her room and texted Jon asking him to meet her in the same place of the first time, in her garden. So in 30 minutes they met each other there, in that place they put their foreheads together for the first time, same place where he first felt that connection with her. She smiled when he approached and took her hand in his smiling. She then turned around and wen almost running through the back garden. They went out in another secret door in the fence, and arrived to a beautiful lake with a dock. 

Once in the dock, she turned to look at him and smiled shyly. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. He smiled in the act, and curled his arms around her waist, then caught her lips in a chaste kiss. She followed his lead, clumsily caressing her tongue with his lips, his tongue. 

After some minutes kissing and exploring their ways with the other, they sat down on the dock, facing each other, legs open, hers on top of his, and bodies close. They hugged each other and then she looked at him in the eye and smiled. 

“I know nothing about this” she said signaling with her finger between them, “but anatomically I know what I need to know, although Missandei says it is about feelings” she continued with a serious face arching a brow. 

He chuckled, remembering Missandeis text warning him about her conversation with Daenerys, and reminding him about Daenerys curiousness and her lack of ability to express herself in a coloquial way. 

“What is funny?” she said then 

“Nothing, sorry I just haven’t talk this sincerely with anyone before” he said scratching the back of his neck. “I think there is no written theory about what I feel when I am with you Daenerys, so I hope you stop searching theorical answers and let it be” he said looking down a bit ashamed.

She then looked at him with a serious face and moved her hands to his face, making him look at her, they both smiled then. She started touching all his face, brows, checks, nose, lips, chin… and went down to his neck, collarbone, chest, then back to his shoulders, his back. He closed his eyes all this time and felt her hands learning him. He then put his hands in her knees slowly. She then came closer, and started kissing the same pace she has touched with her fingers, getting to know him better.

He started to feel how he was getting hard with every touch a feather like kiss of hers, and he also started to feel nervous and embarrassed. He started breathing rapidly and she felt it and stopped. She looked at him then, and it was his turn to touch her face with the tips of his fingers. Then he approached closer and smelt her forehead, taking in her peculiar scent, always changing and always the same. Then he started kissing her face while his hands traveled down her neck and collarbone. He felt now how she was almost trembling and stopped.

They put themselves comfortable in each others embrace and stayed there for 2 hours, letting it be.

“Do you want to go back to mine and have dinner with me? Mom is still on the night sift and there is pasta with pesto, my favorite” he said 

“Yes” she answered

and then they stood up and walked hand in hand to his house, stealing glances in the way from her house to his, smiling every time they catch each other looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I had this idea long ago, I started my kimilia fic and i left it be just an idea in my head, but as I am lost in my kimilia fic, I have decided to post this here just to know if you, lovely readers, would like to read this idea of mine made a reality.
> 
> Also, english is not my mother lenguage so I am so sorry in advance for the grammar.
> 
> Thank you so much, hope you enjoy!


End file.
